


Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Mary suffers with anxiety on dark roads; Lilith has the perfect natural remedy.For the Marithember 2020 ChallengePrompt - Music
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marithember2020





	Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back

The road stretched out ahead, slick and dark in the bright headlights of the Volvo. The rain had begun just as they’d left town, a gentle sprinkle steadily turning to a constant stream. Mary had been her usual chatty self upon departure, discussing the various themes and sceneries of the movie they'd just seen; however, Lilith noticed that the heavier the rain fell, the quieter Mary seemed to get. 

After a second question gone ignored, Lilith looked over to see Mary completely tense from jaw to fingertips, her white knuckles shining in the moonlight that peeked through the surrounding tree branches.

“Mary?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

Lilith narrowed her eyes, watching as Mary's delicate throat bobbed with a large swallow as her gaze darted to the treelines running the length of the pavement. Mary’s answer had been short, her voice tight with a forced lightness that overall lacked effect. It didn’t sit well with Lilith, especially considering Mary’s cheerful mood only a few short miles ago.

“Mary?” came Lilith’s voice again.

“Yes, Lilith?”

“Are you alright?”

Lilith hardly asked a question twice, only doing so when she’d received an answer she either found unsatisfactory or not entirely truthful. Mary knew better, and had enough respect for Lilith, to not give her the same blase response.

“I’m-," Mary began, before taking a deep breath to steady herself, "It would appear I am experiencing some anxiety.”

“Do you know why?”

“I’m not too sure. It’s… the roads I think. The weather. In particular, rainy roads at night seem to make me uneasy, though I don’t recall feeling so before…” Mary trailed off, letting the pittering of the rain and the squeak of the window wipers fill the car once more. She didn't need to finish her sentence; Lilith knew where her mind had gone.

Lilith also knew the birthplace of this newfound anxiety.

“Pull over please.”

“Lilith, I’m okay, I can get us home.”

“You can, and you will, _after_ you pull over and relax yourself,” Lilith assured, “Please.”

Mary huffed, though not directed at Lilith, and flicked her hazards on, slowing to an acceptable pace before pulling into the shoulder. She shifted into park and placed her hands back on the wheel, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing.

“Undo your seatbelt and put your hands in your lap,” Lilith said, her tone calm and direct.

Mary reached down to push the buckle loose and noticed the shake in her hand for the first time. She turned towards Lilith, trembling slightly as she awaited further instruction.

“Breath in through your nose, deeply, then out through your mouth,” Lilith said, recalling with ease the usual steps they took when Mary was feeling overly anxious.

Mary inhaled, clamping her eyes shut as she did so. Each exhale proved to ease the muscles clenched far too tight in her abdomen, but the steady pulse of rain beating down on the metal roof above her refused to let the ball in her chest unravel.

“The rain, I can still hear the rain…” Mary said quietly, feeling her stomach begin to tighten again.

“Come here,” Lilith said; it was soft, barely a whisper above all the noise in and around Mary, but it called out to her like a siren song. She shifted over to Lilith and was pulled down into her chest, one of Lilith’s arms snaking around her waist to hold her securely in place while the other reached up to press her head gently into the leather trench coat. 

With one ear occupied by Lilith’s heartbeat and the other covered slightly by a soft hand, Mary could almost pretend they were back at home tucked under the covers, safe in their little cottage.

She smiled when she heard the first few notes of Lilith's mellow tune from above her, the verberations of the gentle hum echoing in the ear pressed to Lilith's chest. They'd listened to this song just the other night, the serene melody filling the kitchen as they'd waltzed around each other while preparing their meal for the evening.

Though a somewhat common occurrence, her mind drifted to the very first time Lilith had sung her out of a panic attack. She had just woken from one of her more vicious nightmares, jolting upright with pleas still spilling from her mouth. Lilith had been by her side in an instant, brushing her hair back from her face and giving the room a quick sweep for potential intruders, just in case. Once she realized the monsters were in Mary's head, she'd pulled her into a tight embrace and hummed a low tune until Mary stopped trembling and fell back into a dreamless slumber.

She felt much the same now, despite being cramped in a car versus spread in the comfort of their bed; the trembles had left her body and there was a calmness floating over her like a warm blanket. Mary hummed along for a bit, bringing her hand up to stroke Lilith's forearm to the tune while they matched harmonies, their voices finding ease in the rhythms of each other. When the song finished, she pulled her head back slightly to meet Lilith's compassionate gaze.

"Thank you for that. I needed it."

"You're very welcome. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. I hadn't realized just how much tension I was holding in."

Lilith placed a gentle kiss on Mary's hairline, dropping the hand on Mary's head down to her shoulder to massage the muscle gently with her fingertips. After a few moments further spent enjoying the embrace, Mary pulled back from Lilith completely, settling back into her seat and buckling herself in. She looked over at Lilith with a mixture of longing and trust, the expression making the breath in Lilith’s lungs catch; no matter how many times she had been blessed with Mary’s affections, they would always take her breath away at the open and honest nature of them.

“Do you think you’re ready now Mary?” Lilith asked, pulling Mary's hand to her lips to give her knuckles a quick kiss. Mary chuckled and shifted the car into gear, her smile fond.

“With you, Lilith? I’m ready for anything.”


End file.
